DC: 2012-03-02 - Making Up with Tre
Having not left the Tower in a few days, Tre has been primarily helping Arsenal out by babysitting Lian which has been very fun and entertaining. With the events of Kara coming back and well him just keeping out of the way of the others. Tre having not seen Kara decided it was time to go see her, maybe....he didn't know. She is his best friend, and right now maybe she needs someone to be with her right now. Having found his way down to the gym via the stairs, hearing some noises of possible repairs, Tre looks about for Kara, "Hey Kara, you around here somewhere?" he calls out. It's sort of odd that Kara wouldn't have seen Tre since what happened. Arsenal's been away because of what happened with Kara and him, despite her not acting crazy in the past 24 hours. Who can blame the guy though. Kara's been busy fixing a lot of the damage she did in the meantime, after she was cleared from the med bay, despite her insistence that she was fine. They just needed to make sure, one supposes. If anything, she's been actively avoiding Tre - when he'd come into a room she'd already superspeed out of there. Just unsure of what to say, after seeing the security video. It's all pretty fuzzy for her memory-wise still, like coming off a bad trip. Unfortunately, right now she's carrying the elevator and putting it in place in the elevator shaft. Superspeeding out of there would probably cause more damage, and the Kryptonian teen's had about enough news of her doing damage. "Crap" she says to herself. She hadnt yet figured out how to apologize to Tre. And especially not how to apologize to Arsenal. Heck she doesnt even know exactly what she did TO Roy. Taking a deep breath, she holds the elevator in place. "I'm down here...." she says after a pause. Hearing her, Tre starts to walk over to where she is, though he isn't speeding off or anything. The thought of what they did in the gym alone only made him feel as if he betrayed her, but then her words causes him to stop. They echo in his head, shaking his head and thinking and finding out something had happend to her, maybe she didn't mean it. Walking around the corner towards the elevator, but as he sees her, he remembers the kiss they shared one he would've to have had a pleasent memory but was tainted as well. A sigh escapes him, and he knows that he couldn't keep away from her, she means a lot to him. "Hey." he smiles as he comes into view looking to Kara. "How're you doing?" Kara Zor-El uses her heat vision to solder the elevator cables back into place with the reinforced material. She's wearing her normal civilian clothes. Jeans and a T-shirt. No lingerie or silk robes. No. Starfire's working on sending that back to the store she took it from, along with the money she took from the bank robbers. She lets go of the elevator to test and make sure the cable will hold the 2 ton piece of machinery, then nods to herself when it does. She turns to look at Tre, putting her hands in her pockets. "I'm doing okay... I guess. All things considered." She pauses. "I saw what I did on the security video and read lips to see what was said. I'm sorry.... I don't know why I said or did any of that." She fidgets a bit. "I overheard Starfire and Lady Blackhawk talking in the lobby while i was in the med bay yesterday that it was red kryptonite. Still.... I'm really sorry. Don't know WHY I said it or did any of that." Tre looks over Kara, he still was a little irked but whats done is done. Keeping out of the way while she works, it's not something you get to see all the time and to see how effortlessly that Kara moved the elevator is very impressive. As she finishes and turns to face him, Tre calms himself and watches as she fidgets. There is a bit of awkard silence then Kara speaking. He listens to her, and hearing her apologizing was a bit of a comfort but a sad one. He walks closer to her as he looks to her, he doesn't say anything but just hugs her. He smiles a little as he does, "I knew something wasn't right, but part of me..." he doesn't finish. "I was pretty pissed at what you said though." he tells her honestly. Keeping the hug if she allowed it in the first place, "But I wouldn't be your bff if I didn't care or worry and tried to take advantage of the situation." he says. At the mention of Red Kryptonite, he leans back a bit though his hands still about her waist, "I thought there was only the green." he says to her. "So the red makes you do things you don't want to do?" he asks looking a little confused. Kara Zor-El lets you hug her, though her hands are still in her pockets. "From what Starfire said, more like it makes you do things without thinking of the consequence. Like... being drunk or no impulse control. No inhibition." She pats her lap a bit. "No concerns." Then she nods. "Yeah there's a lot of colors from what I'm told." Kara Zor-El rests her head on your shoulder while you hug her. "It's like... no internal filter. You know how you sometimes think really mean things that you totally don't mean, and don't do them because you have an internal filter to say 'hey, don't do that!'. Like a person who can't fly, looks down from a building and wonders what it would be like to jump off or something? That little voice that says 'that's crazy! Don't do that!' Yeah well.... I don't think i had that voice." She pauses. "I don't think you're useless as a hero and I feel so AWFUL that I said any of that." So what, is her internal voice what keeps her from throwing herself at men too? He is about to let her go, but when she lays her head on his shoulder. His arms just pulls her in closer to him, he does kiss her along her forehead. As she tells him about how people think things but don't say them due to how they may hurt someone else, he nods his head. It's something he's had to do himself, but he doesn't say anything at all. "It's alright Kara." he says. Though it did hurt him, and for it to come from her stung the most. But she wasn't herself something else had her not thinking and the more he thought about that, the more he hated the red kryptonite. "It's alright, don't think about it anymore Kara. Your my best friend and I care too much to let that get between us." eh says. Though eh did wonder a little bit about how her internal voice keep her from throwing herself at guys, but for now that will stay where it is. "Now you have the control and now you will need to keep it. I will always be here for you Kara." he says. He doesn't want to lose her. Though now part of him want to figure out where this red kryptonite is and destroy it. Just the thought of what it made her do, reminded him of some of the drugs he's encountered on the streets. He's not used any, but studying it, it's another drug that needs to be taking out. Kara Zor-El gives Tre a hug back, taking her hands out of her pockets. "Know what the worst thing is? And I mean worse than finding out I secretly apparently am some sort of super-ditz slut-wannabe? It's that if I am doing stuff without even thinking of the consequences, I could have really hurt someone. Or a lot of someones. Heck... I saw how I was angry at you on the security camera after you refused to kiss me again? I could have killed you. Like... you know..." She snaps her finger. "Why is it that I KEEP getting mind controlled or affected by Different colored types of kryptonite and trying to kill or attack my friends or my cousin? This is the second time! In under a year! What's THAT about?" Bringing his hand up to the back of her head as Kara hugs him, listening to Kara as she explains that she could've really hurt someone or killed them. He still feels where she hit him on his chest to knock him backwards. "This was something you couldn't control Kara. How that crap got into your system, I don't know but I know the others will do something about this and try to find out it happend as well as possibly trying to find it and destroy it." he says softly into her ear. "I'm just happy that your back." he smiles. "As for mind controlling, I don't like it." he tells her. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "I have no idea, but I overheard Starfire and Zinda say they were going to go to the bar. They think someone slipped red Kryptonite into my drink." That Kryptonian hearing does make it hard to keep secrets from her. She looks back at him. "Trust me, mind control.... turning evil... turning out of control? NOT fun OR freeing at all." She pauses. "Sorry for forcing myself on you also." She pauses. "So um..... you forgive me then right?" Kara says, "I would have apologized before but ... I mean really not sure how to apologize for that stuff I said and did. It's embarrassing." "I may ask to join them as well." he says as he continues to hug Kara. "Being mind controlled like you said isn't fun at all and it violates you." he sighs. Her hearing isn't a worry, it's good she did hear them becuase now he knows as well. When she apologize and asks his forgiveness, he does feel a lot better, but it's not even that. "I forgive you Kara." he says and there is happiness in his voice as he says it. "I understand that, no worries. Your my best friend, I will not turn my back on you." he tells her. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "I think they already left earlier to check on that." Kara Zor-El says, "if Tre goes to check on it, the bar's going to already have been trashed and half destroyed from the fight that happened there against a zeta unit plus Starfire's going to be returning to Titan Tower injured from plasma blasts and a bunch of other injuries" Kara Zor-El breaks the hug to look at Tre. "Oh.... one other thing. So, you have a girlfriend now, do you?" Feeling the hug being broke, sighing a little as Zinda and Star had already left. But then again still he was probably babysitting because of Arsenal hasn't been back yet. Shrugging a bit, but when asked about him having a girlfriend, his eyes widen and a blush slowly comes upon his face. But with his chocolate skin it's a little hard to see, but then again Kara normally doesn't have a problem seeing such things. "Yeah...." he says as he looks at her. "She's pretty cool. We've only been dating for about two weeks." he says to her. Kara Zor-El sits down in midair. "Tell me about her?" She smiles a little, rather happy that her friend is seeing someone. Watching as Kara sits in mid-air he still can't get over how she is able to transition like that. Leaning against the elevatore he looks at her, "Well, I met her at the beach actually." he laughs. "I was just there doing a patrol and looking to do some swimming and well I saw her walking along the beach wearing this nice bathing suit." he says not telling Kara it was a bikini. Granted thinking of Kara in a bikini makes him blush too, he sighs. "I called her over because it looked like she was trying to find a place to just chill out. We talked all night and a few days after that I called her and went on our first date and things just got better from there." he smiles. "She's a good person, and pretty." Kara Zor-El leans forward a bit, smiling. "What's her name? What does she do? Does she know you're a superhero?" It's actually a bit of a relief. Probably will reduce the sexual tension since Kara -does- know Tre is attracted to her. Probably one of the reasons she was acting the way she was under red Kryptonite to various people who she knew liked her in certain ways. "What sort of date? Dinner and movies?" As Kara leans forward smiling he shakes his head, "Alright if I tell you don't freak out." he says. "She is well a bit older then me, but honestly we've both been through a lot and she really does like me." eh says. But then he shakes his head, "No I haven't told her yet. I was going to hold off becuase I didn't know the rules, but then again I think she has the resources to find out." he says. "She is a member of the Justice League I think. It's Zatanna." he says to Kara. "Don't say anything to anyone, your the only one who knows." Then thinking about their first date, "Yeah, dinner and a movie. We are still feeling one another out, but honestly things is going well." Kara Zor-El widens her eyes. "Really? You and Z? She sits up straight again. "Oh ... Rao... You're dating Zatanna. I know her, you know! Congratulations." She shakes her head. "How did the date go?" Blushing and looking a bit embarrassed, and is a bit surprised that Kara knows her, but then again her cousin is Superman and she's probably been around all of the League. "Well the date was awesome, it's been a while since I've been on a date but she put me at ease and we found that we have a lot in common and that things will be going well for us. So I'm excited about it." Kara Zor-El smiles. "She's, from what Kal's told me, one of the major magic users, along with like... Doctor Fate and Doctor Occult and is friends with Batman, if you can believe it. We talked about magic and I was interesting in how it compared with the Kryptonian Magic Guild's version. Gotta ask, what sort of things do you have in common?" Nods, "Yeah she is pretty strong from what small things I've seen her do. When we were at the beach she casted a spell on me that allowed me to see really good under water and breath underwater. And on our date she teleported to my place." he chuckles. "I have to say I'm very interested in magic, but as far as things we have in common, she pretty much had me talk about myself a lot. I'm not used to that, but we also found that she likes home cooked meals, which I'm a pretty good cook. We enjoy talking, and well being together." he laughs. "We are still exploring, but I have to say Kara, I really like her and I told her this which she then told me that I wouldn't hve to worry because she likes me too and that becuase we are dating she is loyal when she is with someone. That made me really happy to hear. I told her I am too." OOC Starfire will be in the medbay whenever you two are done. Kara Zor-El listens to the ... very, very long sentence, and smiles "Well I'm happy for you." Tre didn't mean to give one very long sentence, but just talking about Zee makes him brigthen up. "Thanks Kara." he says. "Maybe sometime we can all go out sometime." eh smiles. But then he thinks about Solarflare, "Does Solar know yet?" he asks. Kara Zor-El loses her smile when you ask that. Yeah, she's been avoiding even THINKING about what Solarflare will think about her actions. Plus he hasnt even been at the Tower in days. She hasnt seen him in days. "I.... no, I havent told him and I don't think he watches the news or reads the papers. I haven't... really seen him in days even before that stuff happened." Kara Zor-El pauses, changing the subject. "Starfire's back. I can hear her and..." She looks up. "What the ... Um.. she's hurt." She takes Tre's hand and flies into the elevator with Tre, pressing the button for the med center.